Interrupted By Fireworks
by DJ Nox
Summary: Producers fic. Max takes Leo to see the fireworks on the 4th of July for the first time in his life. Pure, fluffy, dripping with sap slash. MaxLeo.


_"Interrupted by Fireworks"_

Author's note: Yeah. So I get the idea, 10:10pm on the 4th of July, to write this. I figured, eh, why not. So I hope you all enjoy. It was written in a very short span, and it's not one of my best, but…it's cute. Random fluff. Enjoy. XD By the way, fic title is taken from the name of a song in Final Fantasy VII.

----

July 4th. A date that Leo Bloom had usually passed over. A day like any other, he had always thought. While everyone else was out, having barbeques, having parties, watching the fireworks…he had usually spent the holiday working. And, in last year's case, in jail.

However, the July 4th of 1961 would prove to be quite different.

"Come on. It'll be fun," Max said, standing in front of the mirror with a comb in his hand. "You say that you've never even seen live fireworks in your life? And you _live in __New York City_? And you're, what, 29 now?"

"…Eh, yes to all three counts," Leo responded, scratching the back of his head in an uneasy gesture.

"Do you go out of your way to not see them? Oh, forget it." Max started fixing his hair in the reflection. "Either way, I'm taking you down to the river so you can see a proper fireworks display. You haven't _lived _until you've seen the babies they set out over the Hudson."

"Er…it's ok, Max, I'm fine just staying home. In fact, I think I'm going to go now…"

Max turned around and grabbed Leo by the arm just as he tried to sit up. "Oh. No, no, no, Leo. You're not running away this time. You always try to squirm out of everything I set up for the both of us…this time, I'm making you go under penalty of…well, something."

Leo sighed. "Fine, fine. Where are we going?"

"A prime viewing spot, not too far from here, right by the Hudson. We should be the only ones there."

"Why? Doesn't everyone go to that area to watch the fireworks?"

"Well. Not that area. You see, the spot I have in mind isn't even open to the public."

"…in layman's terms…we're not supposed to be there."

"Oh, live a little, Leo," Max said with a smile as he dragged Leo out of the apartment. "Have some fun for once."

"-sigh- Alright, if you insist...

----

About an hour later, the two producers were sitting on the bank of the Hudson River. Just like Max had said, they were the only ones there. And just like Leo had suspected, they had to sneak past a few policemen and climb over a few fences to get there. Max had decided on a spot on the opposite side of the river, in New Jersey.

"Well, the view of the city is nice…" Leo said, looking at the bright lights reflected in the water.

Max nodded. "Just wait until the fireworks start. It's gorgeous, I swear, Leo. And you know I don't use that word lightly."

"Yes, I know…"

About fifteen minutes later, the display had started. Max, having seen it many times before, chose to instead focus his gaze on Leo. Said man looked like a child at the moment, eyes wide, and a smile on his face as he watched the colorful light explosions in the sky, over the lights of Manhattan.

Leo had never seen anything like it…it was, as Max had said, gorgeous. He had never seen such a show before, such beautiful light displays…it filled him with a kind of joy and giddiness that he seldom felt. On impulse, he grabbed Max's hand, squeezing it. Max was a bit surprised, but said nothing.

"Thank you, Max…for dragging me out here…it's so wonderful…everything…everything is…" Leo said softly, smiling, turning his gaze to Max.

Max, meanwhile, couldn't think of the words to say. Leo holding his hand, the colors that shone off of his face, making him look utterly…beautiful, even…everything seemed so perfect.

No, he corrected himself. Only one more thing would make this perfect.

And without even thinking, he did that one more thing. He leaned down, and gave Leo a small kiss. Leo's eyes widened, mouth agape after Max drew away. Max suddenly realized what he did, and nearly smacked himself. 'Stupid, stupid Max…always doing things without thinking about them first…probably ruined everything…' he berated himself. "Leo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you or anything," Max muttered, turning away.

Leo was shocked at Max's action…and yet, not repulsed in any way. Somehow, it had made the moment…perfect. He smiled. Maybe the fireworks weren't the only thing he was missing all along.

"Max, I…oh, hell with it," he said, grabbing Max by the chin, turning his face back to him. A second later, he had pressed his lips firmly to Max's. It was Max's turn to be surprised at the sudden change of events.

Both men had a million questions running through their minds, and yet, neither seemed to want to answer them at the moment. Or maybe, the questions didn't even need answering.

"Leo…?"

"Yes, Max?"

"…Happy 4th of July."

Leo smiled as Max pulled him into his arms. The two once again looked up at the fireworks, dazzling over the city skyline.

"You too, Max. You too."


End file.
